Update Archive/20/2
"They escaped mon? Well, it"s their loss, not ours." Ba'jal just kept looking towards his axe, avoiding looking Jin'thek in the eye as he spoke. "So go and do me a favour: tell our guest I will meet him in a while. I want to attend to some important matters first". As he ascended to the top of the temple he could hear Ba'jal standing up and walking away. There was something strange about what he had told him. Why would the Dwarves escape? He remembered what he felt when he looked the leader in the eyes. He was ruthless and greedy but he wasn't lying. He really doubted Ba'jal would lie to him, but... merely a month ago he would have doubted a lot of things, and he was proven wrong. He would find a solution to this mystery later, for right now he had a lot of more important things in his mind. He was looking for Gruc'jen, so he had to walk behind the altar and take the stairs into the inner chambers of the old temple. It took him a while but finally he found him in his small lodge. Gruc'jen: "Oh Warlord, what are you doing here? It"s quite strange to see you here mon." He said upon noticing the presence of Jin'thek. Jin'thek: "I came to ask for your help mon." Gruc'jen: "Of course my chief, what do ya need?" Said the witch doctor, intrigued. Jin'thek: "Remember last night? The Vilebranch emmisary?" Gruc'jen: "Yeah mon, I doubt I would be able to forget that. Never thought I would see something like that before. It seems they are really blessed by Shadra." Jin'thek: "I agree. I never thought I would see something like that but... The Vilebranch always claimed to be connected to Shadra but despite that they were never as agressive as now. They respected the other Loas even if Shadra was their favourite." Gruc'jen: "So you say there something strange goin" on mon?" Jin'thek: "I can"t shake the feeling that they may not be worshipping the right god, that something took the image of Shadra and appeared to them. That"s why I need you to commune with the Loa. Ask them what the true identity of the god being worshipped in Jintha'alor is. I bet the real Shadra would be happy to have someone restoring her place." Gruc'jen: "I will mon... but it will take time." Jin'thek: "Also, you know we captured some dwarves right? According to Ba"jal, they apparently escaped, but there is a feeling I can shake off that he may not be telling me the whole truth. If the Loa are willing, ask them the whereabouts of the Dwarves." With a troubled voice. Gruc'jen: "I will try mon." The warlord saluted his faithful friend and ascended towards the top. He was certainly tired of those stairs and wondered how Gruc"jen climbed them every day. When he finally got to the top, where the altar stood, he heard someone calling his name. He looked down to the main stairs and there he saw Nuvzagal walking towards him. Nuvzagal: "I have been looking for you mon." Jin'thek: "So have I", he said while taking some parchment to write on. Nuvzagal:" I was wondering what your orders are, chief." Jin'thek:" Take this. I took the freedom of writing them down. I suppose you know how to read, don"t you?", a sarcastic smile drawing upon his face. Nuvzagal:" Of course mon. Do you think the only thing I am capable of is beating you in battle?", he said with a laugh Jin'thek:" So mon there you have the inminent plans. We won"t attack yet. First we must organize ourselves. Like the partchment says, I want each tribe to gather their strongest warriors." Nuvzagal: "I get it, I will be going now mon. We will show the barbarians how to fight!" "With all of this matters finally solved, I guess its time of meeting my guest.", Jin'thek said to himself while walking down with Nuvzagal. "I wonder what a dark troll is doing in this part of the world..." Category:Updates Category:By Zula